Driving my world upside down
by demi-emo dark girl
Summary: is in edward's point of view. edward is the school bad ass hes doing community service when he meets bella a rape victim! m because the rape n language
1. Chapter 1

Another day here in this hell hole were the food is bad and it just to cold for my liking but still here I am 17 years old on a Saturday in the hospital. Why? You will ask, because of the community service I have to do, because I punch some guy that was talking about my baby sister Alice. It was self defense for all I care about if I don't hit a guy that calls my sister and easy lay who I'm I going to hit. But the judge said that it wasn't my first time using that excuse and I just told him that its not my fault guy's there are stupid I mean if I hit the first person who said it what makes you think I wouldn't hit and other one. Still he said it was no excuse but that he had a sister to and for that I wasn't going to jail I just had to do 800 hours of community service. I really prefer jail time I mean its not like I haven't been there before not that bad just don't make eye to eye contact unless the person looks your way first. Anyways back to the point it's my last day here and I'm tired of all these crap. You know how many coffee runs I have had to do? A lot is the answer. I'm in the cafeteria were the food sucks trying to keep my self for committing suicide it would not surprise me if I tried one thing I have learn is that 46% of the American teenager have had suicidal thought and 36% come thru. That's when I heard my dad call me he's mane is Carlisle and he works here he is a famous doctor but my mom Esme doesn't like what big cities teach your kids so they move here. It had done wonders to my social life considering I have no friends or girlfriends since I moved here. Well I do have some friends one of them plays football he's name is Emmet and the other one is my baby sis boyfriend Jasper and his sister Rosalie which is Em's girl. Jasper is this history "geek" not nerdy but people used to pick on him that is until he started hanging out with Emmet and me. Even thought I have not so many friends I am popular, I'm consider the school B.A. so yeah that Josh dude is a total prick and an ass and a moron calling my sister easy is a stupid move almost everybody learned that the first time it happed. Yeah I'm the school semi emo- goth- rocker that would kick your ass with out thinking it twice. Were was I again o right so my dad calls my name he said he has a girl my age crying and that she was sick that maybe I could help her you know being the same age as me. At first I thought what the hell I'm no doctor what does he think I am! Still I went over there to check on what I first saw chocked me. Even me wouldn't lay a hand on a girl but this girl was covered in burses. I came up to her to ask her what happened and she told me in a voice so little and quiet I thought I heard wrong but I knew I hadn't she said that she was pregnant and immediately I knew that she had been raped!!!!

**This is not a real story well it is but I have to see if you guys like it first before I get to happy but if you guys like it I can put up a real chapter not just**** a preview.**


	2. Stories

_**Thanks for adding my story on story alerts to **__**krazykat144 and CatherinCullen and also thanks for reviewing to krazykat144 and also thanks for adding it to favorite stories CatherinCullen. Thanks for reading to every one!!!**_

_What are going to do about money?"_

"_I gat money of my own money Sawn is not my birth last name I change it my birth last name is Meyreles"_

**20 minutes latter**

"So I guess I'm driving you home" "I mean if you don't have a problem with that" I really didn't know what to say I mean I just couldn't say well I'm taking you home but I know you have just been raped recently but don't scream. Yeah that fucking genius! Then she did some thing I never expected she started to laugh so hard she had tears going down her cheeks after a while she actually started sobbing that when I decided to carry her bridal style into my lamborghini estoque (**I now silver Volvo but I never really did like it but I promise Edward will have one in a point f the story)** she continued sobbing and her make up was all over her face and her purple shirt was getting really wet. But still she did something that surprised me she started talking.

"You actually think that I was raped in a dark alley when I was stupidly walking alone and some prev. came one to me and I told him to get lost and he just went nuts and raped me don't you? I actually had a similar scenario in my head going on.

"Well you are wrong it was my own father" What the FUCK?

"Not that raped me but that put me in the position to be raped. You see he wanted me to get married to Sam Ulley yeah that's right Ulley like the famous fast food, and well out family made a deal. That we get married for money so guess what seal the deal form my part sex and from his part the engament ring. Can you imagine that the Meyreles computer business with the Ulley deniers? I don't really think she was really asking for my opinion so I did what I could think so.

"You know my real dad was a hypocrite when I was 3 years old he said me killing a tree is a sin because is just like killing your self in the long run back then he was the best that I could ever think of. But when I was 5 he started drinking and when I was 6 he started hitting my mom then one night he came home more drunk that ever he took out a revolver and point it at my mom head he put his had on the trigger but when he fired I push my self at him lucky for me he only left me with a scar but while I was on the floor I heard him scream you brat the he pulled the trigger again killing my mom the he killed him self last thing he said to me was that this was his mortal sin. Lucky got me again the both had insurance and that left me abut 5 million dollars that is how I can afford my baby.

Yeah well the one who really took care of were my grand parents when they died the left me a whole lot of money that how I can afford my 2001 Red Convertible Mustang GT. I love that car!

**Just another preview for next chapter!!!**


End file.
